


【承花】性冷淡患者的治疗事宜（上）

by yunhuhu666



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhuhu666/pseuds/yunhuhu666
Summary: 性冷淡承x家庭医生花年下攻，年龄差：5私设





	【承花】性冷淡患者的治疗事宜（上）

　　  
　　脱？  
　　承太郎前所未有地觉得不解，抬头看向花京院，惊奇这个家伙也会说出这样的话，没想到还是一脸严肃地说出的，他没办法，解开外套放到一边的架子上，又在花京院的注视中解开了裤拉链。  
　　  
　　他还给自己留了条内裤：“这样吗？”  
　　花京院摇摇头：“继续，不让我看到的话就什么也做不了了。”  
　　  
　　承太郎顿了顿。  
　　他不是在意“人前脱裤子”这种事，有合理的理由，他自己也不好多想些什么，只是他莫名有点不想面对现状，有关他的症状也好，还是他现在正在花京院家的床上，正在脱裤子也好，都是他此时此刻不太愿意面对的。  
　　“如果你介意的话，我可以先转过去一下，”说着，花京院转过身体背对着他，“不过一会儿还是要看的，不用拘谨。”  
　　  
　　承太郎并不是拘谨的人，这一点花京院也知道，只不过时隔多年的相见竟然只是为了解决这种事，一时间，气氛难免尴尬，再加上承太郎本身就是个沉默的人，丢了少年时期的青涩感以后，就变得更加寡言了。  
　　  
　　花京院面着墙站，墙纸深灰，他一动不动地盯着墙面上的一点，又想起身后正慢吞吞脱裤子的承太郎，不由得笑了。  
　　小时候也是这样，不过笑容要更多一些，面对熟知的人都是一副包容的样子，就算偶尔心情不好发了脾气，也会很快找办法补救。  
　　就像荷莉女士说的那样，承太郎这个孩子啊，别看他现在，总是冷淡的，那也只是表面上看起来，其实呀，心里是个特别温暖的人。  
　　  
　　从好久以前就是了。  
　　  
　　  
　　花京院第一次和这位邻居碰面，是在他所就读的国中隔壁的小学，他一早就听父母说，隔壁空条家的小孩就在那所学校当学生，今年四年级，是个听话懂事的好孩子，他们告诉他说，如果有在路上或者是哪里碰到那个孩子，一定要尝试与他结交一下。  
　　想必一定会有好结果的吧？  
　　  
　　但事实恰恰相反，花京院第一次遇到这个小孩的时候，他正在门口，和一群身高与他相近的孩子围在一起。  
　　之所以能第一眼就认出那个孩子是空条承太郎，也许是出自花京院独特的第六感。他走了过去，轻轻拍了拍那个孩子的肩膀，在他转过身的同时笑着问道：“请问你是叫……空条承太郎吗？”  
　　  
　　同时和他一起转身的还有其他小孩，那些孩子见到他，表情变了变，有人先一步瞪他一眼：“喂，你谁啊，干嘛随便碰人肩膀？”  
　　“啊，”花京院松开手，后退半步，“抱歉……打扰了。不过我只是想问一下，你是空条家的孩子吗？”  
　　“我是的。你是谁？”  
　　  
　　那也是他第一次听承太郎说话，有些惊讶于这孩子的冷静成熟，孩童的稚嫩仅剩些许，不过八九岁的年纪，已经开始偏向成人的方向。  
　　  
　　花京院愣了半晌，身为初中生的他还是比承太郎要高上一些，自然而然的就有几分作为学长的架子：“我是隔壁学校二年级的花京院典明，就是……”他看了一眼周围的人，压低了声音，“我家就在你家旁边，我们是邻居。”  
　　这么说会不会太冒昧了，或者让人觉得他就是个厚脸皮的自来熟，不过是领居而已，日本人最不差的就是邻居，再说他现在跟人用这种理由搭讪，是想说明些什么呢？  
　　  
　　果然，对方做出情理之中的反应：“噢，我知道了。所以呢？”  
　　从小孩的角度来看，这态度又过于嚣张了。  
　　不过花京院从来都是有礼貌的人，他凑过去，擅自捏住空条承太郎的帽沿，对他说：“今天放学可以稍微等我一下吗，我们可以一起回家。”  
　　  
　　  
　　一起回家……吗？自己当时好像不是这么说的。花京院摸了摸下巴，低下头沉思起来，那之后承太郎到底有没有等他也已经不记得了，只是他当时作为一个小学四年生，能摆出那副态度，还真是……不知道该让人怎么说。  
　　虽然之后的相处让花京院发现这个人的本质，但初印象蛮深刻，以至于让他记到现在。  
　　  
　　  
　　“好了，”承太郎的声音将他从回忆里拉回来，对方干巴巴地喊他的名字，“我现在就躺在床上吗？需不需要用药……咳，什么的。”  
　　花京院正要转身，脚步却突然顿住。  
　　  
　　他想，自己应该不是害怕什么……或者是觉得不好意思，从他决心学医的那一刻开始，他就已经为此做了许多准备，包括未来可能会面临的许多场面。  
　　就先现在这样。  
　　他曾经不是没有遇到过，也跟着他的导师做过不少有关的手术和治疗，不是头一次了。他之所以愣住，那是他发现，自己的手竟然在发抖。  
　　  
　　不是吧花京院，只是这样而已吗？  
　　  
　　承太郎察觉到他的异样，问道：“怎么了？”  
　　“不……没事。”  
　　  
　　花京院转身走过来，尽管他在转身之前不断深呼吸，自以为做足了心理准备，但当他看到承太郎的时候，还是免不了被吓到了。  
　　承太郎似乎自己也有所察觉，垂在床边的两条长腿收了收。  
　　  
　　“咳，不是……”花京院冲他摆摆手，“你不要多想……不过说实话，我有点惊讶的是，现在的高中生发育都这么好么？”  
　　“可能是吧。”  
　　他听出承太郎有些心不在焉，而自己也是放空状态，视线控制不住地往承太郎光裸的下半身瞟去，一眼不够，两眼、三眼，修养告诉他这样不行，但就是压不下那种冲动。  
　　“也有可能只是我比较大。”  
　　  
　　花京院愣愣地看着他，承太郎一脸认真，他终于没忍住笑出来，笑声一出，屋子里一直弥漫着的尴尬气氛瞬间消散了。  
　　  
　　为了配合花京院的检查，承太郎自觉地躺倒在床上，经花京院允许之后枕上他的枕头，还被花京院强行塞了一个抱枕，他对此疑惑不解，而对方解释说：“待会儿可能会有突发状况，总之你就先抱着吧。”  
　　这也行，承太郎仰面躺着，闭了闭眼。  
　　  
　　“开始可能会有点漫长，而且很无聊，你尽量放松一下，但是不要睡着了，也不要太紧张。”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“可以想想一些过去的事，随便什么都好，只是不要情绪太激动。”  
　　“好。”  
　　“有时候我会向你提出一些问题，需要你如实回答，不想说的话也可以沉默。”  
　　“好的。”  
　　  
　　这边承太郎闭上了眼，那边花京院准备起来，承太郎静静听着那些声音，如他所说地思考起从前的事。  
　　  
　　  
　　自己其实是个极其叛逆的人，小时候也好，长大了也罢，现在作为高中生，即使妈妈经常夸赞自己是个“温柔的孩子”，他也不觉得是这样。  
　　想必花京院肯定也跟他是同一个想法。  
　　  
　　觉得他是个叛逆的、冷漠的人，因为从初次见面开始，他就一直是这样的态度。  
　　  
　　“喂，承太郎，刚刚那个小子是谁啊，你认识吗？”  
　　“感觉很好欺负的样子……头发还是那种颜色。”  
　　“是隔壁的初中生吗？哈哈！那种像女人的家伙竟然还是我们学长！”  
　　  
　　“不认识。”他看着那个自称是花京院典明的家伙的背影远去，路边的樱花正在落，与他红色的头发融在一起。  
　　还真的……像个女人一样。  
　　  
　　那天下午放学他的确等了花京院，而且还是跑去他们学校门口等的，当对方从学校里出来，发现门口的自己时，他看到对方的表情变了变，有些错愕，与同学作别以后小跑过来，在他面前半蹲下来：“承太郎！你真的来等我一起放学了吗？你在这里等了多久？”  
　　“没多久，”承太郎选择性回答问题，等到以后干净利落转身走人，身后红发的学长很快跟上来，笑嘻嘻地搭住他的肩膀。  
　　  
　　之后很多次都是这样一副场景，就算花京院没再要求他等自己，几次过后也养成了习惯，总是不知不觉的就背着书包走到那所国中的校门口，靠在一边无聊地踢着路边石子，等那人出来搭上自己的肩膀，跟他一起回家。  
　　  
　　之后花京院从那里毕业，而自己在次年升入那所国中，此时的花京院已经不在这里上学，到了反方向去的那所学校里，如此过后要一起回家就不太方便了。花京院没说，承太郎也没再去找过他，只有偶尔他来自己家留宿的时候可以碰见，聊几句就算完。  
　　那之后还有段时间，他一度觉得花京院这样讨人喜欢的人，肯定不乏追求者，而他还听说高中的男生都会有自己的女朋友，甚至有的还早早开房。  
　　那他呢？  
　　他一定也会有喜欢的人吧。  
　　  
　　  
　　“以前有自慰过吗？”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“大概多久一次？”  
　　“很少……几乎不，偶尔突发奇想会做一次。”  
　　“好吧……”花京院觉得这方面的承太郎莫名有些好玩，“按照常理来说男性性冷淡会造成勃起不能，你有过不能勃起的情况么？”  
　　  
　　承太郎认真地想了想，睁开眼看向花京院，与他目光相接后才回道：“没有。”  
　　  
　　“没有？那……”  
　　“嗯，就是你想的那样，不会射。”  
　　  
　　这种情况也是可能会出现的，花京院想了想，这情况还算乐观，也许只是因为承太郎经历太少而已，看他这样子平时也不会和女人做些什么事——毕竟他现在只是个高中生，还不用太急。  
　　  
　　“那我们先来做一些简单的准备工作。”  
　　  
　　承太郎抬起上身，手肘支在床上：“比如？”  
　　“我会用手给你做一次。当然前提是你不会介意，”花京院摊开右手，手心朝向他晃了晃，“你就当成普通的，朋友间互相帮忙解决生理问题那样。”  
　　  
　　“虽然朋友好像一般不会帮忙这种事。”  
　　  
　　这么说来的确有些奇怪，承太郎绷紧了全身的肌肉，看向花京院的目光变得有些复杂，他有点不知道该怎么接下一句话，答应也不是，不答应好像也不太对，于是他保持了沉默，一动不动地看着花京院。  
　　  
　　花京院还以为他介意，于是从上衣口袋里掏出一包手套：“如果你介意的话我也可以戴手套……”  
　　“不用，我不介意。”  
　　  
　　话音未落，正打算往手上戴手套的花京院动作一顿，迟疑片刻：“那……？”  
　　承太郎还是那副表情没什么变化，小半张连沉在帽沿投下的阴影里，只可从露出的那一只眼睛里辩识他的情绪。  
　　似乎是皱着眉头。  
　　  
　　他说：“就这么做吧。”  
　　  
——  
　　  
　　花京院手法很好，至少这一点是无可否认的。  
　　  
　　虽说这方面的经验可能来自于他的医术，有些专业的确会学习这些，作用是方便治疗，就像有些前列腺或者直肠手术一样，那些医生把自己的手指挤入同样身男人的人的屁股里的时候，和现在的花京院一样，是这么一副认真严肃的表情。  
　　  
　　他的手掌贴紧了自己的下体——那根已经勃起的阴茎。其实他自己在得知这个症状之后就已经尝试过不少次了，硬起来倒是不成问题，但要真正觉得舒服并且射出来，尚还有些困难。  
　　  
　　而花京院帮他撸了足足有五分钟，只见那根阴茎在自己手心里胀大了整整一圈，撑满了他手心，完全勃起时的大小和形状还有够吓人的，温度也渐渐爬起来，手心微微发烫。  
　　不管是指腹贴着茎身的敏感神经揉弄也好，虎口撑起伞冠底下摩擦也好，即便是用尽了他所有的技巧，也没能让他射出来哪怕一点。  
　　  
　　果然今天也还是不行吧。承太郎消沉地想，这样的心情同时出现在花京院的心里，两人对坐无言，承太郎坐在床头，花京院坐去床位，一会儿出去洗了个手，又回来继续对坐。  
　　遇上这种事果然最难过的应该还是承太郎，花京院想，正打算安慰些什么，就听承太郎先说：“我早就知道会是这样，”他低头盖住下体，“所以我才说就这样吧，就这样也没什么大事。”  
　　  
　　“承太郎！”花京院一拍床，“荷莉女士也和你说过，你不能这样想。”  
　　“什么时候空条承太郎也变成那种遇到无法解决的事情，就率先放弃的人了？”  
　　  
　　他没来由地觉得这挑起了某种热血因子，但用在这种事、这个场景里，又莫名有些违和。  
　　  
——  
　　  
　　诸如他所知道的，花京院所告诉他的那些，现在，自己身上的症状还不算太严重，要是尽早投入治疗，很快就能康复。  
　　  
　　但他总觉得有什么地方不对，又说不出来，看周围人都是很正常的样子，于是也保持沉默。  
　　  
　　那个下午之后他坐了一会儿就回到家，接受来自母亲和外公的担忧询问，又向花京院通讯过去道谢，晕乎乎地过去了这一天剩下的时间。夜晚他躺在床上，四下合灯，寂静黑暗，而一双眼睁开，意识还清醒。  
　　明天的时间也已经定好，同样的时间，在花京院的家里，在那扇房门内，那张床上。  
　　  
　　他的手指、掌心的触感尚还清晰，那浅淡的纹路如何摩擦过他的身体，极富技巧地揉捏、搓弄；说真的没感觉那是假的，热量顺着身体接触的地方传递过来，他下意识绷紧了后腰的肌肉，又极力压抑着不让花京院察觉，果然，对方的注意力都在他的性器上，并没有注意到他那些微小的反应。  
　　庆幸中又有点失落，他知道自己可以感知快感，但结果终究只有一个，那股细微电流般的快感根本算不上什么，不管是和女人，还是男人，恐怕都不会有太好的效果吧。  
　　  
　　  
　　他只知道天色越来越晚，纸门外一片昏黑，隔一会儿，门上映下一只暖黄色的灯笼形状，他一瞥，屏住呼吸静静看着。  
　　那盏灯在门口停留片刻，随后悄无声息地离去了。  
　　  
　　他也迎来今夜的第一次合眼。  
　　  
　　  
　　隔天被门外鸟鸣吵醒，啾啾地吵个不停，瞌睡没睡好的承太郎于梦中愤怒地翻了个身，扯过被子蒙住头，一会儿，发现并没什么用，这才猛地从被窝里坐起，揉了揉那满头乱发。  
　　外面细碎人声，还有一轻一重两道脚步声，步至他门前，投了两道人影上来。  
　　——是花京院和母亲荷莉。  
　　  
　　高个子的那个抬手敲了敲门：“承太郎君，请问你起来了吗？”  
　　花京院为什么一大早来我家？承太郎搓了把脸从地上站起，看来昨晚是睡得非常非常晚了，现在头疼得不行，走几步就要晃，他勉强走到门边，黑着脸拉开门：“起了。”  
　　  
　　荷莉看他眼神不对，心想怕不是没睡好，赶紧走上来给他盖了一件外套，拍拍他的肩膀，“花京院说来找你接着治疗。”  
　　“治疗现在什么时……”  
　　“下午一点，承太郎君，你昨晚没睡好么？眼神凶巴巴的。”  
　　被拆穿有些发愣，他挠了挠头，支支吾吾地答：“嗯……有点吧，昨晚蚊虫有点多，扰得我没睡好。”  
　　“是这样吗……”花京院笑了笑，“那没关系，你还是先吃点东西吧，饿了一早上。”  
　　“好。”  
　　  
　　  
　　承太郎是没想到自己能一睡睡到下午，本来前一晚还打算早起出去转转，或者好好吃一次午饭，下午去花京院之前还能好好准备一番。  
　　没想到一睡就忘记时间，醒来以后也匆忙收拾，来不及准备了。  
　　  
　　“果然还是没睡好吧，只是因为蚊虫？”去往花京院家的路上，花京院不断侧头看他，连问好几次，“黑眼圈很明显啊，下次要不要去庙里买点香回来，晚上睡觉之前点在角落里，就不会有蚊虫了。”  
　　承太郎低着头不说话，显然是在想别的事，花京院问了几声也不答，甚至把头转向一边。  
　　还真是高中生行为，不过花京院一向好脾气，没跟他多计较，只是叹口气摇摇头，将人领进屋里，一路无话。  
　　  
　　  
　　有关劝告一类的话，承太郎都是听一半扔一半，听的那些只是出于礼貌，因为他本身长期以来都是极其自信，不管是自己的身体上，还是别的什么。不然就是一副漠不关心的样子。  
　　  
　　什么蚊虫，当然也只是自欺欺人，他不愿承认的是，自己因失眠而晚睡，一睡又沉进梦里醒不过来，而那个让他沉迷到无法醒来的梦，梦里，又是另一番景象。  
　　空气如何湿热，床被如何柔软，那张床大得好像没有边界，松软的被褥从四方笼罩过来，要将床上交叠的两个人吞没。  
　　他什么也听不见，唯一听觉复苏的那一瞬间，听到的却是喘息，以往温柔地、平缓地对他说话的声音，发出粗重急促的喘息，近在耳边；那个花京院，那个礼貌温驯的花京院，那个认真严肃的花京院，竟然坐在他身上，腰臀起起伏伏，正吞吃他的下体。  
　　  
　　梦里的触感那么真，就像是真有其事，花京院与他在一张大得夸张的床上疯了整整一晚，彼此都筋疲力尽，而在一片鸟鸣嘈杂声中醒来时，他第一反应是掀开铺盖，发现那里果然硬着，但什么也没出来。  
　　这让人有些沮丧。  
　　  
　　  
　　但之后，他一看见花京院出现在自己房间的门口，于梦中折磨他的那股劲重新涌上来，化成一簇火烧在腹中，他只能黑着脸来隐藏自己身体的异样，以此糊弄过去。  
　　  
　　花京院仍是察觉了他的异样，不过不在生理这一层，无论是谁都绝对想不到吧，他空条承太郎的春梦对象，竟然是自己的邻居兼哥哥一样的人，是那个花京院。  
　　  
　　  
　　他干脆把自己隐藏起来——用沉默的方式，至少这样对方就能尽可能少地从自己嘴里得到什么信息，以免让他察觉。  
　　  
　　  
　　承太郎如昨天一样坐到床边，在花京院转过身后开始脱裤子，学生制服也一并放到一边，只剩下一件灰色的背心，被他身上的肌肉撑满。  
　　“好了。”  
　　花京院转过身，和昨天一样，问了些问题后沉默一阵，身体倾倒过来。在他眼里这些举动都很正常，是医生对病人的检查，是合乎情理的。他这样想，但还是没忍住自己先想多，目光落下到花京院后颈光裸的皮肤上，衣领开得太多了，要是再偏过头，就能从那洞口往他脊背里看。  
　　这想法未免过于下流，承太郎赶紧收神，强迫自己把视线移到别处，结果方向不太对，往下一滑，就到了花京院腿根。  
　　  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　花京院对他的视线浑然不觉，再次抬起身体时，见承太郎还是一副耷着眼事不关己的神色：“我会慢慢多做一些——如果你不介意的话，能接受那种程度可以尽早告诉我，我好让你慢慢适应。”  
　　承太郎皱了皱眉：“做多一点是指？”  
　　“啊，那个吗，”花京院指了指他的下体，“之前是用手，之后我会尝试一下用别的东西。”  
　　  
　　“咳，成人道具……之类的。”  
　　  
　　  
—


End file.
